Vengeance of Christopher Perry
by Briankrause
Summary: this is a story of Chirs. its set in the Orginal future of the halliwell. Chris thinks he was abandoned when he was a child, so he is back to seek Vengeance on his Family. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE...Chapter 11 has been added!
1. Something Wicca this way Comes

_**The vengeance of Christopher Perry**_

**_Summary:_** _Chris thinks his family has abandoned him; However Piper and her family grieve for their missing child, but what happens when they meet. Does hate and love collide When he moves in next door to see the family, he always wanted to be with and how they have deserted him and how they never loved him enough to keep him. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was a sunny day at Prescott Street, the soothing gentle breeze breezed through the lane. A large white Moving Home to Home truck parked up in front of an white house, as a Young man around no more than 20 dressed in Grey shirt and blue jeans got out of the house, as the objects from the trunk were being moved inside the house.

Christopher Perry Picked up a box packed with china from the truck, as he made his way through the path of the drive way to his house, as he turned he saw something that he couldn't help but to watch. A blonde man who couldn't be older than 23 got out of a sleek, smooth, silver car, along with a girl who Chris guessed must be his girlfriend from the kiss they shared at the steps.

Chris watched as they climbed the concrete steps, the front door was opened by an women who is in her middle thirties, with white streaks in her hair came striding down to greet the man.

"mom." The blonde man said hugging her like he never seen before.

"Wyatt, sweetie." said the women smiling down at her son. "How was New York?"

"It was great mom," said the man named Wyatt as bunch of other people came outside from the old Victorian house. "The only thing it was missing from being perfect is you, dad and Melinda mom."

"Oh sweetie." said the women kissing her son Cheek.

For some reason Chris felt a pure hatred and Jealousy running through his veins as he saw the happy family. he soon saw the rest of the family came down like a bunch of bees to hug the Blonde guy, as they kissed him and said things like "Wyatt I missed you so much" or stuff like "Son, I missed you," Me too Dad."

Chris felt like he wanted to blow every single one of them, to wipe their happy smile off their faces, he wanted them to suffer like he once used to. But Chris was bought back from his thought of pure Hate by a girl with dark hair from the happy family who couldn't be older than 19, waving at him smiling.

Chris felt like he wanted to chuck the box in his hand on to the girl's head to knock her out for giving him an eye, but all Chris did was to smile back hiding his bitterness, as he made his way into his house. As he thought to himself _"Your happiness is not going to last, so enjoy it while you can." _

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Chris looked around his living room, which is similar to the Halliwell Manor except everything is clean and white. He just moved his last of his belonging into this house and everything around him, is packed and boxed, so he needs to spend another hour or two on un packing and setting things up, but first he needs to let his parents know he arrived safely he thought as he pulled his mobile from his jeans pocket and dialled his parents number.

"Hello, Perry residence," said a women voice that Chris recognised at Once.

"Mom, it's me Chris," Chris said happily, he loves his adoptive parents more than his biological parents, since for a starters, they abandoned him when he was four and if it wasn't for the Perry, who knows where Chris might've ended up in, especially with his abilities, he might even ended up in circus as a freak.

While others looked at Chris abilities as a freak of Nature only his parents and his little sister and brother thought them as a special unique gift and he is glad that he ended up with the family he is with and he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, he wouldn't even trade them for his real family, since he hates them like they hate Him.

"Chris, honey," said Mrs. Perry happily with a warm motherly tone. "Your father and I were wondering if you got there safely and we were planning on calling you and you just called."

"Yeah, mom, I just finished unloading my stuff, few minutes ago." He said as he went to the kitchen to pick a bottle of beer. "How is every one, I m already missing you guys."

"Yeah we miss you too sweetie," said Mrs. Perry as Chris detected a sadness in her voice.

"Mom, don't worry, you know," said Chris as he took a sip. "If you want to see me, all you have to do is..."

"Call out your name and you will be here," said Mrs. Perry finishing his sentence. "I know honey, but no matter where you are, we always miss see you 24/7."

"So, you want to drop by for dinner, since seeing how you just finished unloading stuff." said Mrs. Perry down the phone.

"It's Okay, mom I can whip something up here, don't you worry." Chris said as he sat on the couch which is covered in plastic.

"Oh, honey I m not worried, I know you are a great cook," said Mrs. Perry chuckling. "That's why if you want to drop by to cook us a dinner."

"HA, HA, very funny," Chris said sarcastically to his mother. "So how is the weather in San Diego?"

"It's 30oc here, how about there?" said Mrs. Perry

"Same, here, anyways mom, I got to go now," Chris said to his mother. "So I talk to you and dad, later okay take care."

"You too honey bye." She said as Chris hung up the phone.

Chris went outside to his back yard, to cool down in that night breeze as the temperature rose in that warm night bringing all the residence in the street outside to cool down. He pulled a chair and sat down, thinking his life back at San Diego, how much he missed his family and his brother and sister, and not to mention his friends and his girl friend.

Chris was enjoying the sight before him, the stars and the moon have come out, to make the place look like a cartoon show, when he heard voices from the next door making his Blood boil.

"Piper, do you know where the Notes for the Magic School." said a man's voice. For a moment, he thought he was hearing things, but the further conversation made him realise he is not hearing things.

"No Leo, I haven't but can you keep it down with the word Magic," replied a hysterical voice.

"Come on, Honey it's not like anyone heard us." said Leo's voice.

"That's not the point," said the voice in a more hushed tone. "Do you want to risk exposure, after all this time, trying to lead a magic free life?"

Chris couldn't believe it, he thought he was a some freak, that why his parents abandoned him, but from the conversation, it looks like they too have abilities like Chris and he wondered if the whole family has them too, since he had heard rumours when he was moving into this house, that whoever lives next to an Halliwell's used to disappear and never seen again. Chris gulped thinking, maybe his family is not normal, and maybe they are hiding some deep dark secret, or man eaters. .

Chris then had an idea' if one way he can get them back, is to reveal their secret to the world, to let the world know what kind of freaks or creatures they really are. That's it; Chris had made up his mind. He will make the Halliwell pay for what they did to him and he will make them suffer like he did every night of his life. And he will bring them down one by one. He smiled to himself as he took a sip of his beer.

_**So that's the first chapter, so how is it? Let me know if you guys want me to Continue or not. Okay**_

**_And DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Thank you for reading and REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW._**


	2. Perry

_**The vengeance of Christopher Perry**_

**_Summary:_** _Chris thinks his family has abandoned him; However Piper and her family grieve for their missing child, but what happens when they meet. Does hate and love collide When he moves in next door to see the family, he always wanted to be with and how they have deserted him and how they never loved him enough to keep him. _

_Previously on Charmed:_

_He will make the Halliwell pay for what they did to him and he will make them suffer like he did every night of his life and he will bring them down one by one. Chris thought to himself as he took a sip of his beer._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days Chris worked on bringing his life to a stable position as he managed to get a job in a nightclub called The Spot as a bartender, where Chris works every weekend and Friday nights, while in the morning he works in a restaurant called the Quake as a Chef. But every now and again he sees the Halliwell's smiling at him at the driveway or saying "Hello" to him trying to make a conversation with him and in those times Chris feels as if he is standing at the tip of a blade.

What he hated the most about them is the plastered smile they seem to wear every time they see him. Those time Chris finds an excuse to leave such as "I m sorry but I have got some errands to run." Or things like "I m sorry but I have to go now." Since he doesn't want to stand around talking to the people who pretend to the world that they are nice normal family but inside they are some dangerous monsters.

Once Chris remembers vaguely of catching a glimpse of sadness wash over Piper Halliwell, but of course it's all in his mind, he just wants them to feel sad about losing him as a child but he knows the truth is that they are happy about it. Sometimes in middle of the night, Chris wonders what he has done so badly to his real family for them to abandon him like a stray dog. But he keeps telling himself one thing firmly is that they abandoned him, not other way around and they never loved him and it wasn't his fault and some part of him still loved his real family but it doesn't matter because he has a family who loves his dearly and brother and a sister who he would died for to protect.

It was a nice day in Prescott Street, the sun is shining raising the temperature up to 45oc but of course Chris has turned all on the Air conditioner in the house to keep him cool but right now the only sound that is coming from the house is the sound of the clocks ticking, the fridge humming, the gentle sound of the car honks beep from outside and a very loud snoring from Chris's room.

Christopher Perry opened his drowsy eyes slowly to look at the clock beside him in the night stand which showed him 12.35. Chris yawned as he pulled his body unwillingly off the bed and made his way downstairs, still yawning. The night job has taken his energy out off him, since he has to be awake most of the time listening to the loud music, which at some point Chris thought he has gone deaf and another thing is the annoying girls that keep coming up to the bar to check him out as they order a drink and then changing their minds in order for them to check his behind which didn't appreciate or make his job any easier for him.

Chris made his way to the front door in his bare feet, the coldness of the floorboards are seeping through his skin to alert the coldness that surrounds him but the moment he flunk open the door, the outside weather told him a different story as a gust of hot air hit him in the face making him thankful that he has an air conditioner in the house, Other wise he be melting like a ice. He closed the door behind him to stop the cold air from escaping as he made his way to the grassy lawn to pick up the Today's newspaper and the milk bottle when he spotted a woman climbing down the stairs with her three teenage daughters next door. Chris recognised that women at once, since it was pretty hard to miss the bill boards of ASK PHOEBE around San Francisco.

The woman looked his way as she waved at him with a polite smile; in return Chris waved his new paper back at her and then he looked down at his clothes since the Three Teenage daughters are whispering to each other and giggling.

Chris looked down and shrugged since he is wearing a white plain t-shirt and shorts that come up to his knees, he didn't know what's wrong with that. Since the clothing he is wearing are presentable to the outside world. He slowly made his way inside the home shaking his head thinking it is going to be another long day for him.

After an hour of cold bath Chris got dressed and headed out of his room when he heard a loud explosion coming from next door. Quickly as he can Chris made his way to the third bedroom in the house since it is located near the Halliwell house and the window to one of their room is exactly opposite of this room window making it easier for him to spy on them. He slowly moved the net-curtains just in time to see through the other side of the window was the blonde man he saw hugging his mother disappear in swirling orbs, just like Chris can.

Chris heart started to beat faster as if he has been running and he can hear the sound of the blood rushing through his body and veins deafening the sound around him as he stood there staring at the window. Chris can do that when he was scared, he cannot do it willingly but however this guy just disappeared just like that. Then Chris heard another Crash coming from the roof of the house.

Chris wished he has x-ray vision as one of his powers, that way it would've been easier to spy on them, but he needs to get in and see what is really going on, since he also heard similar crashes from the roof past couple of days, then it hit him. He can freeze them and check what is really going on, that's it, since he already mastered that power. It would be a piece of cake Chris thought to himself as he made his way out side quickly as he can.

Before Chris can make his mind fully he found himself standing in front porch of the Halliwell manor. He didn't know what he was doing here; he has no business with them what so ever still he approached the door bell as half of his mind is telling him to turn around and run away from this crazy house while the other half is excited about what he might uncover. Chris took a deep breath as he found himself ringing the bell to the house.

Within minutes the door was opened by an woman with white streaks in her hair, the woman he often sees waving her blonde son good bye, or hollering at her husband from the steps about some Restaurant while she dash back and forth to her car carrying plates of food or boxes.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Piper Halliwell said smiling at her neighbour.

"Hi, I m just wondering..." Chris said moving his hand in front of him like a wave and same time attempting to freeze her but nothing happened. _"Why didn't it work? Let try again." _Chris thought to himself.

Piper looked at him waiting for him to continue as he did some strange movements with his hands. Something about the eyes of her neighbour seems very familiar to her, like she has seen it somewhere but couldn't figure out who it belongs to and the voice it also seem familiar but all she is getting from her memory are blanks and _that could be cause it's nothing important _Piper thought.

"You see, I am just wondering…" Chris said once again attempting to freeze her as he moved his hand once again. But nothing happened, as she just stood there blinking at him to continue_. "This time it definitely didn't work, holy shit she is immune to my powers."_ Chris panicked inside

"Is everything aright?" Piper asked Chris who seem to be nervous. "_Okay I think she knows, Run, before she does something to you, that you will regret." _Chris thought to himself as he smiled.

"Yeah, I m sorry," Chris said smiling nervously since his power didn't seem to effect her. _"Say something before she get suspicious"_ "I just wondering…that if you and…your…family could…."_say something..._come over_….Okay, Okay. Um, I don't know what to say…_to the_…..say lunch, no say dinner, and don't be stupid say Barbeque…_Barbeque_…Barbeque?..._I m having tonight.

_Piper looked at the man before her; he is a very nervous man she thought to herself as she smiled at him. She figured that maybe he lives alone, that he is scared or shy about confronting a big family such as her family and not to mention he just moved in recently and he is quite young, and in fact he seemed younger than Wyatt._

_"Sure we will be happy to come." Piper smiled at the man who returned a very shaky and nervous smile._

_Chris looked at her, how someone as caring as herself can can abandon small child, Chris thought to himself._

_"I m sorry, I don't think we have been properly introduced." Piper said as she invited Chris inside the house. "My name is Piper Halliwell." She said holding out a hand._

_"Chris Perry." Chris said shaking her outstretched hand when an excited brunette teenager hoped down the stairs._

_"Mom, can I go..." the girl said but stopped abruptly once she spotted Chris._

_"And this would be my youngest daughter Melinda," Piper said gesturing her hand towards the girl who came and hid behind her mother while Chris gave her a small nod and a smile._

_Then they heard voices approaching them from upstairs. Chris not wanting to stick around quickly said "Well I better get going, lot of things to do before the Barbeque."_

_Piper smiled "Well do you need any help with it?" Piper asked softly since he is around her son's age and living alone and maybe he needed a family to be around with him until he is used to the neighbourhood._

_"Um…No, no…thanks, it wouldn't be necessarily." Chris smiled as he made his way out and with another smile he turned around and made his way to his home._

_Piper Halliwell smiled at the boy as she closed the door behind him. Its not often she gets to meet a young adult who are very polite._

_She turned around to find her husband and her eldest son descending from the stairs._

_"Who is it honey?" Leo asked his wife._

_"Oh, just a next door neighbour," Piper said as she made her way to the living room, for some reason Piper felt happy, as if she found something that hasn't been found for many years, but whatever that is, it's a good feeling Piper thought to herself._

_"What do they want?" Wyatt said as he came and sat next to his mother._

_"Well first it's only He and second," Piper told her son. "He wanted to invite us for his Barbeque party tonight."_

_"Yeah and his name is Chris." Melinda said dreamily as Wyatt shook his head at his sister, however Leo's face grew stern and shocked._

_"No, it couldn't be, maybe it just a coincidence that the person next door has the same name." Leo thought to himself as his family watched him with concern._

_"Leo, are you okay?" Piper asked quizzically_

_"Hm….yeah I was thinking how I couldn't come," said Leo before he can realise what he is saying and then quickly as he can he got up to leave._

_"What?" Piper said._

_"Yeah me too mom," Wyatt said giving a little wave._

_"Me three mom," Melinda said jumping up following Wyatt to the foyer._

_"Alright, hold it every body." Piper shouted causing her family to freeze. "I don't care who has to go where, but I want every one, I mean EVERYONE to come, since that the boy goes through all the trouble of inviting us and it's not nice for us to show up."_

_"Piper, but I have important things to do in Magic school," Leo said as Piper folded her arms in her chest._

_"Yeah mom, me and Jessie have got a party to go to," Wyatt chipped in._

_"and I have to go to my sleepover." chided Melinda standing behind Wyatt just in case if their mother decided to blow them up, she was sure Wyatt force field will protect her._

_"Like I said, I don't care who has to go where," Piper said holding one hand in front of her threateningly. "I want every one to attend this barbeque." For some reason Piper wanted to go to this party with her family and she don't know why but she felt as if this is really important to her if she ever wants to find her loss even though she doesn't know what the hell that was._

_"Piper honey," Leo said as he quickly moved to piper side and took her waist in his hand as he gazed into her eyes. "Please I have to go, since the exams are approaching for the end term, Paige and I need to work on the Papers."_

_Piper knows how important Magic school for Leo since he used to be a Whitelighter, elder, then avatar. He became powerful at each step but finally he gave that up to be with her and her family and she knows it's not easy for a person to live without their powers since they used to it for more than half centuries._

_"Fine, you can go." Piper said as Leo planted a soft kiss on her lips._

_"Great," Wyatt and Melinda shouted in Unison as they dashed for the door but however Piper reached the door before them._

_"Where do you think, you two are going?" piper said as she leaned on the door knob._

_"Outside," Melinda said as she knew what was coming next._

_"I only said you father can go, however you two are coming to the Barbeque," Piper said smugly. "Even if had to drag both of you kicking and screaming there, got it." With that she left for the kitchen leaving the kids to stare at her like they were smacked hard, Twice._

_7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777_

_Chris closed the front door as he went to the living room. "Nicely done, you idiot." Chris shouted at himself. "You just went to spy on them and then you ended up inviting them for an imaginary Barbeque." Chris thought as he picked up the phone in the living room and dialled his home number._

_"Dad, it's me Chris," Chris said into the phone set. "Have you still got the stuff for a Barbeque Party?"_

**_Continues………._**

**_Thanks for all the people who reviewed my story especially the anonymous Reviewers since I couldn't reply them personally, but however thank ALL of you for your Reviews._**

**_So enjoy this Chapter, since it might not be a while before I update this story and that is depends on the amount of REVIEWS I get. So enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW. _**


	3. Trail by Magic

_**The vengeance of Christopher Perry**_

**_Summary:_** _Chris thinks his family has abandoned him; However Piper and her family grieve for their missing child, but what happens when they meet. Does hate and love collide When he moves in next door to see the family, he always wanted to be with and how they have deserted him and how they never loved him enough to keep him. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Previously on Charmed:_

"_Dad, it's me Chris," Chris said into the phone set. "Have you still got the stuff for a Barbeque Party?"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

That Night, with the help of his family and his new found friends; Chris managed to pull everything together in such a short notice. Considering he only had 5 hours to do so.)

Chris looked around the back yard, which is illumined by white neon light, The Oak tree next to the shed breezed the cooling wind to sooth the warm temperature. The music is up and all his neighbours has starting to arrive as he welcomed them and showed them to the food and made a conversation with them In the process of getting to know his neighbour.

Chris smiled to himself how this worked out in his favour, since he already got five numbers but he only considering using two of them, cause let's just say ladies over 30 is not his type, but he still keeping them, since he might never knew when they come in handy for his personal gain.

The Chris eyes landed on this young sexy blonde who is living next door is giving him the eye, which clearly indicated that she want Chris in her bed.

All of them are arriving but the only neighbour who hasn't shown up yet are the Halliwell's. Chris was half hoping that they wouldn't show up but the other half was angry at them for not showing up. Chris just shook his head a he picked a green beer bottle from the ice box and headed towards the blonde girl who licked her lips as Chris approached her.

7777777777777777777777777777

(Manor)

Piper looked at the watch which showed 7.15. "Kids hurry Up," she shouted from the foyer, she has been waiting in the foyer for more than 30 minutes and still her kids showed no sigh of coming down, except shout backs like "Five minutes" or "I am coming, I am coming."

Then Piper heard a knock at the door, hoping it's not the kid from next door wondering why they are not there yet. She opened the door and to her surprise she found her sisters with their children.

"Paige, Phoebe, Guys, What you lot doing here?" Piper asked in surprise as she let her family in.

"For the Barbeque," Paige said as she tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Huh?" was piper's confused reply.

"Well, Melinda phoned us," said Phoebe looking at confused Piper. "Saying that the next door boy invited us all for his BBQ and Melinda said since he saw us often come here, it's not right without us going to."

Piper fumed under her breath, she must've have knew, that the kids were up to something when they didn't come downstairs for half hour, they must be waiting for them to arrive.

"Melinda, Wyatt, you have Visitors." Piper shouted looking up as Wyatt and Melinda came downstairs with plastered smile on their face and not meeting Piper's eyes.

"Hey aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige," said Wyatt moving to the other side of the crowd away from his mother like his sister doing, as they edged their way to the door. "Let's go, we are already Late." With that Wyatt made a quick escape for the door along with Melinda.

"Wait," piper shouted. "Guys you go on right a head, we will be there shortly, and I just need to have few words with my kids." She said to her sisters as she physically pushed her sister's family out before closing the door on them. "You two, I am warning you right now, any funny business, any magic, I swear to god, I will bind your powers and ground you before you can even say MOM, got it, now get out."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chris led the blonde women into his house and to his bedroom but stopping in the middle to make out in odd places like next to the fridge, then moving on then stopping next to wall near the stairway to make out some more. But finally both of them made it to his room as they locked the room behind them hastily and made their way to the bed kissing and ripping each other clothes off each other greedily. .

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Halliwell made their way up the drive way and towards the back door since people seem to be going in and out that way rather than front door. Piper led her family to the backyard, full of people laughing, talking and some are dancing to the sound of the music.

Piper looked around for Chris but in that crowd, she couldn't find him anywhere however a women who couldn't be older than 35 approached them smiling at them.

"Welcome to my son's Barbeque." said the women smiling at the Halliwell. "I am Chris's Mother, Sandra Perry and you must be the Halliwell's, my son has told me lot about your family."

"Yes, we are and he has," Piper smiled since she seem quite shocked that Chris mentioned lot about her family to his parents but not a lot about his family to her. "I m Piper Halliwell, these are my Children Wyatt and Melinda and these are my sisters and their children."

"Wyatt my son name is also Wyatt," Sandra said smiling as the kids hurried away from their mothers. "Well kids, go and enjoy your selves, now and don't be shy, if you want anything ask me."

"Here I have made some casserole," said Piper smiling handing the dish she made Wyatt grab from the last minute from the oven since she forget about it in the commotion of her sister's arrival.

The sisters followed Sandra to the food table.

"Thanks, I m sure my son would appreciate it," Sandra said to the Halliwell showing them. "You should try one of these, My son made them and I have to say, he is expert when it comes to cooking."

"Really, Piper is also an expert when it comes to cooking," Paige said smiling as she bit into the kebab roll. "I have to say, these are really fabulous."

"Yup I agree," Phoebe said as she grabbed more napkins from the table.

"Oh, Ask Phoebe," said a man smiling at Phoebe. "You seem quite popular in San Francisco.

"This is my husband," Sandra said introducing the man before them who could be more 36 or 37.

"John Perry Ladies," John said shaking each of the Halliwell sister's hand. " I hear you are expert at giving advice in Love."

"I wouldn't say, I am expert or anything." Phoebe said as she smiled when two little kids who are around the age of 12 and 14 came running to them.

"Mom, Dad," said the boy looking at John and Sandra. "Cassy won't leave me alone."

"No, its you who won't leave me alone," the girl shot back.

"Kids, enough, go and find your brother and tell him, I am looking for him," said Sandra to the kids who ran away. "Those are my youngest, Wyatt and Cassy, Chris chose Wyatt's name."

"Oh," Piper said as she felt something is not right. She can see it in their eyes, since both Perry's eyes are hazel and the young children eyes are also hazel, then how come Chris is the only one with green eyes. Something is not adding up, but she doesn't know what.

They also seem quite young, since Chris looks the age of 20 while his parents looks their thirties, how could they be his parents, that is if he was conceived when Sandra is around the age of 15.

_Maybe they are demons,"_ Piper thought to herself. "But she doesn't feel that vibe from them, and if they are demons, she would've sensed or seen it in their eyes, but all she seeing and sensing is good.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wyatt looked for the bathroom as he entered the house, every thing looks like the Manor, except there is nothing Victorian, but white and plain giving the house more spacious feeling. But Wyatt doesn't have the time to admire the house since he is bursting to go to the toilet.

"Three beers at one go, you seriously over down it this time," Wyatt thought to himself as he saw two kids around the age of 12 came running downstairs and stopped in front of him.

"Hey, can you two tell me where the washroom is?" Wyatt asked the kids who laughed and showed their hands up indicating upstairs. "Thanks." Wyatt said as the kids ran away once again.

Wyatt started to climb the stairs when a blonde women dressed in tight red dress came down, adjusting her hair and dress and smiled at him as they passed each other on the steps.

Chris pulled on a his shirt over his head and headed downstairs when he saw the blonde guy from next door standing in the hallway looking very lost.

"Hey there," Chris said still not forgetting what he saw this morning. "I am Chris Perry." Chris said extending his hand towards Wyatt.

Wyatt looked at the guy before him, something about his eyes is so familiar, but he couldn't grasp it but he felt he was being rude just staring while his hand is still extended.

"Oh, I m sorry, Wyatt, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Wyatt said moving his hand to shake Chris hand but Pulled into a premonition when he made contact.

(IN Wyatt's Premonition.)

He saw himself around the age of three; he seems to be with his grandpa, playing what seems to be a board game with his grandpa.

"Unless you draw a double red," said his Grandpa to his younger version of Wyatt. "You don't stand a chance, my man, so go head, get that card."

As Wyatt watched his younger version picks up a card but only it a single blue. His Grandpa laughed but all of the sudden the card was covered in Swirling orbs only to disappears leaving double red. He saw his younger version look cheekily at his grandpa.

"Hey, that's cheating." His grandpa said in a fake sad tone But what Wyatt heard next completely thrown him off the balance.

"It wasn't me, its Chris." said the younger version of Wyatt.

"No way, he doesn't have any powers yet" His grandpa said.

"Yes, he does," His younger version said as his grand pa looked at the wall, Wyatt looked behind him to see a small baby boy standing in a crib as he squealed.

Then he saw his young coop, appear in pink glow, however his grandpa told his younger version. "_Wyatt, shield, orb."_ And at once Wyatt disappeared in swirling orb and appeared in the crib putting his shield over his and the little boy.

------------------------------

The vision Changed but he is still at his grandpa, however things have changed. His grandpa is going over to the boy calling him by the name of Chris and there is no sight of his younger version.

"Hey Chris, listen buddy," his grandpa said crouching next to the kid. "Hide and seek, do you wanna play hide and seek." The little boy smiled. "Okay where is Wyatt? Can you find Wyatt? Can you use your powers to bring him home, please?"

The look on his grandpa's face seem quite desperate as the little boy looked at him before swirling orbs appeared next to him to reveal his younger Wyatt as his grandpa shook the hands of little Chris in happiness.

"Ahh, Atta boy, lucker, Atta boy," said his grandpa as Little Chris squealed.

----------------------------------------

Then once again his vision changed and now he is standing in the living room, where his mother, his aunt and his dead Grams and great grams were seated but the looks of his grandmother and great-grams, they looked quite young, not like the ones he sees when they summon them from beyond the grave.

Then all of a sudden two swirling white lights appears………..

**Continues……….**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed my story especially the anonymous Reviewers since I couldn't reply them personally, but however thank ALL of you for your Reviews.**

**So enjoy this Chapter, since SparkleUnicorn insisted upon me to Update this Story, but however the Next Chappie will take longer, I m sorry but I can FAST that up depending on the amount of REVIEWS I get. So enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW. **


	4. There's something about Chris

_**The vengeance of Christopher Perry**_

**_Summary:_** _Chris thinks his family has abandoned him; However Piper and her family grieve for their missing child, but what happens when they meet. Does hate and love collide When he moves in next door to see the family, he always wanted to be with and how they have deserted him and how they never loved him enough to keep him. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Previously on Charmed:_

_Then once again his vision changed and now he is standing in the living room, where his mother, his aunt and his dead Grams and great grams were seated but the looks of his grandmother and great-grams, they looked quite young, not like the ones he sees when they summon them from beyond the grave._

_Then all of a sudden two swirling white lights appear ……….._

-------------------------------------------------

But before he can see the two figures, Wyatt's premonition ended as he came back to the reality which was confronted by emerald coloured eyes looking at him curiously.

"I...I, m sorry, hiccups," Wyatt said as he pretended to hiccup, one of the trick his favourite aunt taught him as the brunette one just nodded. Wyatt quickly disengaged themselves from their handshake and made his way downstairs fast as he can.

Wyatt didn't even bother to go back; he just fled through the front doors towards the manor. Since his minds is still reeling the premonition of the small child, and he needed some answers, and he just know the right person.

777777777777777777777777777777

Chris didn't know what happened, one minute he extended his arm to shake the blonde one's hand, but the moment they made contact, the Blonde gasped as if he has been electrocuted by Chris touch. Chris watched the blonde one open his eyes to let out a hiccup. Before Chris knew it, he gave him an excuse and bolted right outside.

Thinking that the whole family might be creepy and insane as the blonde one, Chris slowly made his way downstairs. For some reason Chris preferred to call the guy, the blonde one, since it seems to weird cause he has already got a little brother named Wyatt and calling the next door guy with the same name, its something he rather not think about.

Chris walked outside to see the party is up to full blast. The stereo is up to the full volume which sang some of his favourite old time but up to this century rock music at which People danced to and the neon light is working its wonders, as it illuminated the entire backyard like starlight's. He looked around to find his Parents and the Halliwell's near the food table, engaged in busy conversation, he spotted the Halliwell's children talking to some boys from the neighbourhood, and his brother and sister, is up to some mischief as they followed a fat man giggling and muttering something to each other.

Chris smiling to himself wondering what kind of tricks they going to pull today, he slowly approached his parents as five set of eyes looked at his way……..

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wyatt bolted his way inside the Halliwell manor as he quickly made his way to the attic but stopped in the landing when he saw his dad. Who is standing near the guest room doorway leaning his head against the pillar, somehow Wyatt's presence went unnoticed by his father.

Wyatt slowly and steadily made his way to his father, who is looking at the room with unfocused gaze. When Wyatt reached his father side, he looked into the room, which looked normal as it always does. Big double bed in the middle, table lamp sitting in the table next to the bed, the white cupboards with gold linen stood closed as it blended into the white background and the theme that surrounded the room.

Wyatt looked at his father who was still oblivious to Wyatt's presence, but what bugged Wyatt is that his father is lost in his own world with unshed tears in his eyes. Wyatt hesitated before placing a hand on his father's shoulder who quickly snapped back to reality as he blinked quickly to stop the tears from falling.

"Wyatt, what are you doing?" Leo said in a voice that is unlike his.

"Just…came up to check something," Wyatt said as he watched his father close the guest room door. "But what are you doing here, Dad? I mean I thought the reason you couldn't come to the BBQ is because you had work."

"Yeah, I do, I just came to pick some…notes up," Leo said as he quickly made his way to his room as Wyatt followed him. "Anyway why aren't you in the party, does your mother know, you are here?" Leo asked his son as he picked up some papers from the desk and made his way out.

"Well, yeah, she knows," Wyatt lied as he watched his father go down the stairs from the landing. "But I got some work to do, so bye Dad." Wyatt said watching his father disappear through the opened the door that leads to magic School.

Once the door shut behind his father, Wyatt pelted to the attic. He needed some answers about the kid who seem awfully familiar to Wyatt and Wyatt knows just the person to call. Flicking through the Book of Shadows, Wyatt stopped at the page he desired, as smile appeared in his face, he started to chant.

_Hear these words, hear my Cry,_

_Spirits from the other side, Come to me,_

_I summon thee, Cross now the great divide._

777777777777777777777777

Chris felt as if he is standing directly beneath the sun ray, since every one is staring at him. Chris has a performance phobia, and anywhere near spotlight, that's it, he will pass out for sure and right now he is feeling the same way.

"Hi mom, Hey dad," Chris greeted his parents who greeted back. "Hey Mrs. Halliwell," Chris greeted Piper who smiled.

"Chris, meet my sisters, Paige and Phoebe," Piper said, since Chris only saw them but never actually talked to them like Piper have. Chris just nodded at the introduction.

"Chris, I have to say, your kebab rolls are great," Phoebe said to Chris smiling.

"Thank you," Chris said flashing another one of his plastered smiles at the Halliwell's. However Phoebe's empathy power has already kicked in, as she begun to read Chris's emotions.

**Continues……….**

**I love evil Cliffies...Thanks for all the people who reviewed my story especially the anonymous Reviewers since I couldn't reply them personally, but however thank ALL of you for your Reviews.**

**So enjoy this Chapter but however the Next Chappie will take longer, I m sorry but I can FAST that up depending on the amount of REVIEWS I get. So enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW. **


	5. Freaky Chris

_**The vengeance of Christopher Perry**_

**_Summary:_** _Chris thinks his family has abandoned him; However Piper and her family grieve for their missing child, but what happens when they meet. Does hate and love collide When he moves in next door to see the family, he always wanted to be with and how they have deserted him and how they never loved him enough to keep him. _

_Previously on Charmed:_

"_So what is it, you wanted to talk about?" Victor said sitting down in the old dusty couch._

"_I wanted to talk to you about," Wyatt said slowly hoping that his grandpa might have some answers. "Chris…….."_

**-----------------------------------------**

Phoebe blinked as he felt Chris emotions which are empathing to her like a nuclear bomb. She felt Pride, Hurt, jealously, anger and love. She doesn't know why, for some reason this kid before her looks quite familiar, she never noticed this before, and of course that could be because she only saw him once, which was outside in his front lawn.

The piercing emerald eyes radiated pure anger and jealously, she doesn't know why but she felt like she wanted to beat Paige and Piper up, right there but what she felt most is Hurt, a lot of hurt. However Phoebe calmed her self down as Chris walked away from them to greet his friends who waved him down.

Meanwhile Piper who was listening to Sandra speech about how adorable Chris was when he was four, and how the little pouter always got away from everything and how his little brother and sister look up to him felt jealously raging through her.

"Yeah, my eldest son Wyatt, he was an angel," Piper said defending her son or more like herself. "You should've seen him when he was little; you would've eaten him up and of course my friends often asks me that if they could borrow him to show him off, cause he was that adorable."

"Really, I have to say Chris was little bit like that," Sandra said smiling. "But of course he was a feisty fellow, so he usually gets himself into trouble especially in schools."

"Hm, maybe you should come to our house some time," Piper said wanting to show off her parental skills to the women. "With your family, I would like to introduce you to my family properly as well as my Sister's."

"It will be great," Sandra said. "Mind you, my husband and I are heading back to San Diego tomorrow evening."

"Maybe you guys can drop by for Lunch," Piper smiled as they begun to walk.

"Are you sure," Sandra said. "Because we don't want to trouble you or your family"

"No, don't be silly," Piper said stopping underneath the Oak Tree. "It would be great, my husband can meet Chris, and besides Chris seem very shy and it would be great if we can get to know our neighbour better."

"True, Chris is a very shy guy," Sandra said smiling as she watched her son who was laughing with some of his friends. "And he gets embarrassed very quickly and he doesn't ask anyone, anything even if he really needs it."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Chris?" Victor said looking at Wyatt. "Who is Chris?"

Wyatt looked at his grandfather who looked back at him without any clue. For a moment Wyatt considered that maybe that Chris is a demon and planting surreal images into Wyatt's mind but seemed impossible because Wyatt would've sensed it and no matter how powerful that demon was. Wyatt breathed in, whatever happened; it affected every one but his premonition, where he saw his grandfather with that small child.

"Grandpa, you sure, you don't know who Chris is?" Wyatt asked hoping that his Grandpa only kidding.

"No, I don't have a clue, by the way who is this Chris?" Victor asked his grandson who seemed confused.

"No one, grandpa," Wyatt said getting up. "Anyways, how is your afterlife going?"

"Well, I am in hell, than Heaven," victor huffed. "Your great-grandmother is one hell of an evil witch always following me, and criticizing me in front of your grandma and your aunt Prue. That woman is an evil Physco in any world."

"I heard that," said Penny voice from around them as Wyatt laughed seeing his grandpa shocked face.

777777777777777777777777

Phoebe slowly followed Chris with her drink in her hand. She needed to know more about this kid and why he is radiating this much anger and pain, if his mother said that he is a happy child and why is it that his emotions tuned specifically to them, especially to Piper.

Chris walked bit faster, he can sense that one of the Halliwell sister is following him, which is kind of annoying him, but the faster he walked away, the faster Phoebe followed, finally giving up, he turned around, as Phoebe bumped into him spilling her drinks on the ground however at the same time she was pulled into a Premonition.

_(Phoebe's premonition)_

_She was standing in the sun room, in front two kids as they were surrounded by toys, one was blonde playing with a hand held game console that Phoebe recognised as Wyatt but the other kid was bit younger than Wyatt; however she doesn't know this kid, the kid was looking up at Wyatt. _

_Just the Piper came in with big teddy bear in her hand, as she picked up two yellow cups from the table; she spoke to her eldest son._

"_Wyatt, let your little brother play with the game to, please," Piper said as Wyatt passed the game to the kid sitting on the floor._

"_Little brother?" Phoebe said to herself, just as Paige came in wearing her robes from Magic school._

"_Hey, Piper, can you take Phoebe to the doctor instead," Paige said waving her hand. "I have so many papers to write, Thank you," with that she left clasping her hand together._

"_Doctor?" Phoebe asked confused_

"_Yeah, we need to make sure our little niece is doing okay," Piper said moving into the living room, as Phoebe looked down to see she was pregnant. _

"_Aunt Phoebe, we need your help," said a voice making Phoebe to look up as she saw the young kid looking at her, just then her vision started to blur as she heard a different voice. _

"Phoebe can you hear me?" Chris asked the women before him, who looked as if she was in some kind of trance. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe blinked as the music around her filled her ears once again, the Premonition she had, it felt so real and she felt as if she was standing right there.

"Are you Okay?" Chris asked the women who looked at him before giving him a small nod. "I was just asking whether you wanted something."

"No," Phoebe shook her head, as she looked into his eyes, those eyes, she saw them somewhere, something about this kid is so familiar yet still confusing and the Premonition she had, Wyatt never had a baby brother, than what was the Premonition was about. "Sorry but excuse me." Phoebe said leaving the Chris as she made her way to the Manor.

Everything is so confusing and she needs figure out why she had that premonition when she bumped into this kid, and why in her premonition, it showed Wyatt has a baby brother, man everything was so confusing but she knows one place that always, well not always but always provide answer. The family heritage the Book of Shadows, Phoebe thought to herself as she made her way up the stone steps.

**Continues……….**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed my story especially the anonymous Reviewers since I couldn't reply them personally, but however thank ALL of you for your Reviews.**

**So enjoy this Chapter and I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR THE LATE DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER. So enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW. **


	6. Sight Unseen

_**The vengeance of Christopher Perry**_

**_Summary:_** _Chris thinks his family has abandoned him; However Piper and her family grieve for their missing child, but what happens when they meet. Does hate and love collide When he moves in next door to see the family, he always wanted to be with and how they have deserted him and how they never loved him enough to keep him. _

_Previously on Charmed:_

_Everything is so confusing and she needs figure out why she had that premonition when she bumped into this kid, and why in her premonition, it showed Wyatt has a baby brother, man everything was so confusing but she knows one place that always, well not always but always provide answer. The family heritage the Book of Shadows, Phoebe thought to herself as she made her way up the stone steps._

**------------------------------------**

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell flipped through the pages once again; his grandpa was downstairs since he was not so keen on returning to Paradise any time soon, since his mother-in-law was waiting to bite his throat of, so this left Wyatt still clueless about Chris and who this kid really was.

"Come on, there must be some answers here," Wyatt muttered to himself as he flipped more pages, when his aunt Phoebe walked in but stopped when she saw him going through the pages. "Aunt Phoebe what do you doing here?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing," Phoebe said smiling as Wyatt pursed his lips together. "But I am not going to, so don't worry."

"So why are you here?" Wyatt asked as Phoebe came to the book and begun to flip through it but stopped to look at him.

Phoebe didn't know whether to tell him about the premonition she had or not, but before she can make her mind up, her cell rang.

"Hello," Phoebe said through her new mobile phone, since the last one was melted in a demon attack.

"_Phoebe where the hell, are you?" Piper's voice shouted back._

"Um….I' am at the Manor," Phoebe said.

"_What, what the hell are you doing there, huh?" Piper snipped for some reason._

"Well….I….needed to use the toilet and in there it was busy," Phoebe said as she looked through the window.

"_Well get your ass here right now, cause Paige left me here cause her stupid new Zealand charge seem to be all needy again, and the women Sandra if she doesn't stop with how wonderful Chris was, how sweet Chris was, I swear to god I am so blowing her up."_

"Piper, I am sure whatever she said couldn't be bad, besides I am going to take a while here now, why don't you call Melinda or someone else." Phoebe said but she heard Piper talking to someone else through the handset.

"_Sandra…hi…yeah I was just talking to my sister….huh…yeah sure, it would be great…be there in a sec……." _Forced laughter can be heard from the other side of the phone.

"Piper….Piper….PIPER…" Phoebe said when Piper hissed into the headset.

"_Just get you ass here right now,"_ with that the Phone went dead.

"That was your mother," Phoebe said switching off the phone.

"I figured," Wyatt said as he concentrated on getting some answers. "Anyways what were you going to say?"

------------------------------------#

Piper sat down on the chair that was placed underneath the Oak tree, the evening breeze cooled every one down on that warm night. Every one around her seems to be enjoying their time and Piper has to say that Chris can throw hellva of party. She also saw her daughter and nieces flirting with guys in the far corner, Henry Jr on the other hand seem to be laughing with a guy, wait a minute Piper thought to herself, as she watched her nephew smile and the next thing she saw, well it completely threw her off from the chair, literally. Every one looked at her as she hastily got up and dusted herself, thank god, she didn't attract that many people.

Piper turned her attention back to her nephew and to her surprise he and the guy wasn't there, however she spotted them as walked through the crowd. She saw the guy leading excited Henry Jr s inside the house, Piper's eyes immediately popped out, they are not going to do what she thinks that they are going to do, so without further hesitation Piper Halliwell dashed after her nephew since Henry Jr was way too young for him to do any of the X-rated stuff.

Piper looked around, there were too many people around and they all moving around and she needs to get in fast, so looking around carefully, she quickly froze the back yard with a flick. She looked around to see her nieces and her daughter looking around the frozen backyard as they looked bit annoyed.

"Mom," Melinda shouted form other side of the yard. "Can you unfreeze the god damn people because we are in the middle of the important conversation here?"

"In a minute," Piper said to her daughter. "Paige I need you right now."

Chris who was talking his friend, immediately stopped when everything round him froze, he looked around to see everything was frozen, the music, the breeze, the sound, everything, well everything except the Halliwell's.

Chris couldn't believe it, Piper Halliwell has his powers, well that means these are not special gifts that was only given to him, it seems like the whole Halliwell's seem to posses some kind of powers, as Chris watched the frozen backyard, no one was moving except the Halliwell's and him, which kind of made him curious. Just then he head Piper yell for Paige and if he remembers correctly she left ages ago, but just then right in front of his eyes, swirling white and blue lights appeared in front of Piper in the form of Paige.

"What is it?" Paige said looking around the frozen backyard. "And why have you turned every one into a stone, medusa?"

"Inside, right now," Piper said dragging Paige into the house. Meanwhile Chris saw the Halliwell children are looking at everyone but he froze when he saw one of the girls look at him as her eyes immediately widened, not knowing what to do, Chris blinked, hoping that he could unfreeze it and at once the scene in front of him unfroze as the music, the breeze, the laughter came back to live, breathing in he carried on as if nothing happened but for the rest of the party he felt the Halliwell's gaze were fixed upon him.

-----------------------------------------

Phoebe looked at Wyatt, she didn't know how to say or what to say, it's not every day you get told that you have a baby brother you never knew existed. On the other hand he looked so familiar to her, she felt as if she knew him from somewhere and she also for some reason she felt great graduate towards him, she doesn't know why, but she felt because of him, they are happy and the kid's voice, everything about him seem to nag her.

"Aunt Phoebe….hello…anyone there" Wyatt said waving his hand in front of his aunt who was lost in her thoughts. "Hey?" Wyatt said snapping his fingers as Phoebe came back to her reality. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe breathed in before speaking up. "It's about the next door kid," Phoebe said as she noticed Wyatt who immediately became interested. "I feel as if I know him from somewhere."

"What you mean by somewhere?" Wyatt said as he felt hope rising through him, maybe it didn't effect every one after all.

"I mean it was so weird," Phoebe said shaking her head as she begun to flip through the pages. "I mean those eyes, they looked so familiar, like I saw them somewhere, I don't know where?"

"You mean they look like dads?" Wyatt said hoping that Phoebe might remember something. However Phoebe stopped flipping and looked at Wyatt, now he mentioned it, his eyes did look lot like Leo's, wait that means her premonition and how come Wyatt knows, is he hiding something.

"Is there something you are not telling me?" Phoebe asked her nephew who smiled but before he can speak they heard the front door slam and Paige's voice rattled the house.

**Continues……….**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed my story especially the anonymous Reviewers since I couldn't reply them personally, but however thank ALL of you for your Reviews.**

**So enjoy this Chapter So enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW. **


	7. Give me a sign

_**The vengeance of Christopher Perry**_

**_Summary:_** _Chris thinks his family has abandoned him; However Piper and her family grieve for their missing child, but what happens when they meet. Does hate and love collide When he moves in next door to see the family, he always wanted to be with and how they have deserted him and how they never loved him enough to keep him. _

_Previously on Charmed:_

_You mean they look like dads?" Wyatt said hoping that Phoebe might remember something. However Phoebe stopped flipping and looked at Wyatt, now he mentioned it, his eyes did look lot like Leo's, wait that means her premonition and how come Wyatt knows, is he hiding something._

"_Is there something you are not telling me?" Phoebe asked her nephew who smiled but before he can speak they heard the front door slam and Paige's voice rattled the house._

Wyatt looked at his aunt as he unconsciously flipped the book when all of the sudden the pages of the book started to flip on its own. Phoebe who was on her way to the door stopped and turned around when she saw the book flipping on its own.

Wyatt backed away from the book and waited anxiously as the book stopped at one page, revealing a page that he never saw in his life, it was his father's handwriting in the book. Phoebe who saw the book stop made her way towards it, seeing the yelling is still going on downstairs and she can hear Piper's voice as well as Paige, she figured Piper can take care of whatever that was going on, while she figure out the missing person from this family.

Wyatt read the contents as many questions appeared in his thoughts, wait how? Does this mean their father knows about Chris, maybe he was effected like every one else, so that means this kid really was Wyatt's little brother, but why does he not remember, what kind of magic that will make him and his family forget about his brother.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked as she looked at the page, as her eyes skimmed through the page as it widened on their own. "Oh god,"

"It's dad entry, to the white lighters in the family," Wyatt said as he once again read the beginning where it says "To my sons, Wyatt and Chris," and in the bottom it says "from Dad,"

Phoebe re-read the contents like Wyatt, somewhere in her memory, she knew about this but she couldn't figure out why she can't damn remember anything. Just as she was about to touch the book, the book once again starts to flip on its own as both backed away from the book to watch as it stop at another page.

"To restore Lost Moments," Wyatt said looking at the spell.

"Well, we used this spell when the Cleaners kidnapped you and erased you from our existence……," Phoebe said looking at Wyatt then looked at book.

"Wait that means they somehow erased Chris too," Wyatt said anger surging through him; he was defiantly going to make the cleaners pay.

"I don't know, I mean we would've noticed it," Phoebe said shaking her head. "Family always knows." Somehow she found that answer incompetent with her thoughts and questions.

"One way to find out," Wyatt said raising an eyebrow with that he recited the spell.

_Moment's lost makes witches wonder,_

_Warlocks plot or demons plunder,_

_If this is not a prank,_

_Help us fill in the blanks_

At once their surrounding whizzed around but then nothing changed just as it begun it stopped, they still found themselves standing in the attic, however they or Wyatt immediately knows everything has changed.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked his aunt, who shook her head as she slowly made her way to the window.

"Its summer," Phoebe said looking at the scorching day, as night turned into day for them. "But something defiantly happened."

"Wait a minute, you look younger and pregnant," Wyatt said looking at his aunt as he realised her outfits changed and her hair has turned back into her brunette colour and her glasses have vanished and has a small bump on her stomach . However he hasn't changed one bit, he still looked exactly the same. With his dark greenish blue jeans, and his black and grey stripped sweatshirt, with his short blonde hair fan out in the front, looking cute as usual.

Phoebe looked down at herself, before walking to the full length mirror as her jaw fell open. "I am young and pregnant," Phoebe squealed as she looked at Wyatt who just nodded. "How…."

"Don't know," Wyatt said and as if on cue, Paige orbed in.

"Wyatt…." Paige said looking at her nephew from future. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Wyatt asked clearly not having a clue what his aunt was about.

Paige looked at Phoebe who was grinning at the mirror like a lunatic. "What's going on here missy?" Paige asked her grinning sister, who just shrugged as she looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Guys, are you up there?" piper voice shouted from outside as she walked in with a small kid in her hand who couldn't be older than 4. "Wyatt what are you doing here?"

Wyatt looked at his aunt and then at his mother, why are they asking him this questions, aren't they happy to see him. "You look handsome," Paige said as she went to hug Wyatt who hugged, who chuckled, still haven't changed but it still bugged him, the way they asked him, as if he has been doing this for a while, you know travelling back and forth through time.

Just then six year old Wyatt ran into the attic, hollering for Piper but stopped to look at every one including his future self. Wyatt looked at his younger self who smiled at him before running to him to cling on to his leg and Wyatt has to admit he looked very cute when he was a small baby but it doesn't mean he is lacking at right now, he is the hottest guy in his college, well one of the hot guys anyway.

"Looks like he still remembers you," Piper said as the small one in her hand bobbed up and down for Wyatt to pick him up to. "And this one to," with that Piper walked up to Wyatt and handed the small child to Wyatt who curiously picked up the child with big emerald eyes.

"Is this Chris?" Wyatt asked wondering if this really is his brother.

"Yeah," Piper said smiling at her sons, since both her youngest looked adorable with her future Wyatt. "So why are you here?"

Wyatt was about to open his mouth when Phoebe cutted in. "I summoned him," Phoebe said looking at her sisters who looked at her, as they waited for her to carry on.

"For what?" Piper asked her sister.

"To check if my nephew…s were alright," Phoebe said, she is defiantly going to get hard kicking's from Piper for sure the way she was looking at her.

"Are you out of your mind," Paige said looked at the pregnant women before her.

"It's the hormones, I tell ya," Piper said to Paige as she looked at son. "Well…." Phoebe can sense that even though Piper was bit pissed off, she was anxious to find out about the future.

"Well, what?" Phoebe asked her sisters, since Wyatt was busy playing with the two small kids.

"Did you find out what you wanted to know," Paige said tapping her feet with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, but Piper if you want to know, ask your son," Phoebe said, hoping Piper might ask something that will help them with Chris case.

"Well, no, I know both my sons are perfectly healthy and safe," Piper said looking at the future Wyatt then at her sons.

"Sons," Phoebe said so it's true that Wyatt does have a baby brother, okay but how come they don't know that.

"Phoebe," Piper snapped as Phoebe came out of her thoughts just as they heard a baby crying. "You better send my son back where he belongs before we mess up the time line again and Paige, can you drop by the magic school and drop Wyatt there with Leo, cause I have some friends coming around and you know how our little Wyatt loves to show off his powers to strangers," Piper said smiling at the future version who blushed.

"Okay," Paige said going over to young Wyatt. "Come on buddy, let's go to dad." Paige said however baby Wyatt held on to his future version.

"Me no going without Chris," Wyatt shouted shaking his head vigorously.

"Would these two would ever go anywhere on their own," Paige said as she picked up the small child from Adult Wyatt, as she did so, the younger Wyatt automatically disengaged from his future version and held on to Paige.

"Bye, you two," Piper said as Paige disappeared in swirling orbs. "Now Phoebe, send him back, take care honey and say hi to your brother for me," Piper said with that she kissed future version on the cheek and left.

Once Piper left, Wyatt turned to look at his aunt who looked at him with same shock he was bearing in his face. "I HAVE A BABY BROTHER," Wyatt said looking at his aunt as their surrounding once again whizzed as they day turned night and Phoebe turned young to old and yelling noise filled the house once again.

**Continues……….**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed my story especially the anonymous Reviewers since I couldn't reply them personally, but however thank ALL of you for your Reviews.**

**So enjoy this Chapter So enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW. **


	8. Photos from the Past

_**The vengeance of Christopher Perry**_

**_Summary:_** _Chris thinks his family has abandoned him; However Piper and her family grieve for their missing child, but what happens when they meet. Does hate and love collide When he moves in next door to see the family, he always wanted to be with and how they have deserted him and how they never loved him enough to keep him. _

**Sorry for the late delay of this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think of this long Chapter I did for you guys and by the way Future Wyatt will be known as WYATT and baby Wyatt will be known as WY.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my story especially the anonymous reviewers since I couldn't reply them personally.**

Phoebe and Wyatt looked at each other as they heard the yelling matching continuing downstairs, but before either witch can react their surrounding were once more whizzed past them as this time, both of them found their selves standing in the sunroom, with baby Wyatt and Chris, playing in the floor that was covered with a blue blanket and toys were surrounding them.

Six year old Wyatt looked up as he cheekily smiled at the future version as the four year old Chris made his way to Wyatt holding his big brother's hands.

"What you doing here?" young Wy asked his future version as adult Wyatt looked down on the two infants with his hand on his knees.

"I….I came to see you and Chris," Wyatt said smiling as he looked into the beautiful emerald eyes that was staring at him.

"Wite," Chris said holding his hand out for the future version of his brother to pick him up, which Wyatt did, smiling as Chris gave him a soppy kiss on the cheek.

"Awww…you are so adorable," Phoebe cooed looking at the kid in Wyatt's hands. "How can we lose such an adorable baby like you?" Phoebe asked the young Chris who giggled at Phoebe's rambles.

""Where is Chris?" baby Wy suddenly asked adult Wyatt for his future version of his little brother with two fingers pressed against his bottom lips cheekily as he looked at the two adults.

Phoebe and Wyatt looked at each other before looking down at the blonde infant that was standing there. "What do you mean sweetie?" Phoebe asked her young nephew who looked at her. "He is right here, see…," Phoebe said gesturing towards his baby brother who was bobbing up and down on Wyatt's hands.

However Wyatt shook his head, "That's my Chris," Wyatt said just as baby Chris orbed off from Wyatt's hand and orbed next to his big brother. "Where's your Chris?"

Wyatt simply stared at the kids before him, is he this brainy when he was young, he must ask his mother about that. "Chris…um…are you two here alone, where is mom and dad?" Wyatt said smiling as his younger version simply looked at him.

"Dad is in the kitchen," baby Wy said as Chris started to repeat the word "Dada…," like a broken record with that he orbed off.

"Where did he go?" Phoebe panicked looking at baby Wyatt just as they heard china breaking from the kitchen.

"He is in the kitchen," Wy shook his head as he left as the two adults followed the six year old to the kitchen. "Chris, get back here, you can help dad cook when you are older,"

"Chris…"Leo voice said as he came into the view for the both adults to see cloud of dust just when it cleared the three people who entered the kitchen broke into fits of laughter, as they saw Leo and baby Chris covered in Flour all over, and baby Chris looked so adorable with his shocked face, Wyatt and Phoebe just wanted to eat him up.

Leo looked up to see Phoebe and wait a minute, Wyatt standing there with WYATT.

"Wyatt what you doing here…?" Leo asked as he went to hug his son, who kindly refused holding his hand out since Leo's was covered in flour.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked through his fits of giggle.

"Well, I was making the pastry for Pie, when Chris here," Leo said looking at his youngest infant who pouted with his bottom lips turned out. "Orbed into my hand startling me half to death, then looked around and waved his hand just as the flour pot exploded,"

"You are such a messy little man," Wyatt said taking his little baby brother from his father's hand.

"Hey, I thought you didn't want to hug me because I am covered in flour," Leo said as he watched Chris dusting half of the flour onto Wyatt's clothes.

"Yeah, well it's different," Phoebe said shrugging as she pulled the cheeks of the small infant real hard as it left red mark on the soft baby milk skin just as the bottom lips begun to tremble.

"Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt Shouted before kissing the little infant on its cheeks, who looked at Wyatt before looking down at his big brother, with that he orbed off to his big brother's hand who hugged the little one tightly as he whispered something in his ears that none of the adults can hear.

"So where is mom?" Wyatt asked his father.

"She gone to the club, but what are you doing here," Leo asked his son. "Is every thing okay, is Chris okay?"

"Yeah, dad everything was fine," Wyatt said smiling.

"Then…" Leo trailed off as Phoebe said "I summoned him." Wait a minute, now she know why Piper and Leo often tells her not to summon anyone from the future even though she never did, at once she felt sorry for her younger version of herself since she was going to be blamed for this.

"Why…." Leo asked as Phoebe just smiled.

"A spell backfired," Phoebe said as Leo nodded.

"So…." Wyatt said looking around, they don't know why they are there but if the spell bought them here, then it must be for a reason right.

"Well, can you boys give me 10 minutes," Leo said to Wyatt and to his two little boys. "I better clean this up before your mother gets home,"

"Yeah dad, sure we gonna be upstairs," Wyatt said as the two little boys ran out of the kitchen while Phoebe rushed after them like a little kid.

"Alright," Leo said as Wyatt left in search of his aunt and the two little ones. "Oh Wyatt, you sure everything is okay, I mean is your brother okay?"

"Yeah, dad he is fine, in fact he just had a Barbeque party," Wyatt said as Leo looked relieved. He last saw his boys when the angel of destiny returned him from the final battle, so he was hoping, everything did turn out fine, for Chris and Wyatt.

"Alright, I see you in a bit," Leo said as Wyatt nodded before leaving the kitchen as he walked out. Wyatt looked around the place as he saw no sign of Aunt Phoebe or the little ones figuring they might be upstairs, Wyatt climbed the stairs as he looked around the Manor to see it was very different for one thing the walls near the stairs weren't filled with pictures like it was In the future and there the window which was there wasn't there in the future, in fact there stands the door to the Magic school.

Phoebe ran after the little ones who giggled as they ran around the dinning table. "Come on guys," Phoebe said in a childish voice. "Give your aunt a hug," but the kids just laughed as they ran away from Phoebe as she chased them into the sunroom.

However Phoebe managed to catch Wyatt, who just orbed off from her hands the moment she grabbed him. "No fair," Phoebe said folding her arms and pretending to be upset, as the two boys looked at her before running to her to hug her as Phoebe laughed and before she knew it, the boys orbed themselves with Phoebe to the Piper's room.

"Hey, what are we doing in your parent's room?" Phoebe said as the Six year old Wyatt ran off to the closet as he looked up the bunch of boxes that was placed high in the shelves.

Phoebe who saw this approached the little one as Young Wyatt blinked causing one of the boxes to disappear in swirling orbs and to re-appear in the bed. "Hey, if you mom, finds out that you were messing around with her stuff, she is going to blow you mister," Phoebe said as Chris laughed as he climbed on the bed while Wyatt opened the box.

"What you looking for?" Phoebe asked her nephew who was busy looking for something through those old piles of Leo's favourite Childhood comic books that was kept in the big box, and Phoebe often remembered that Piper always complained how the junk was taking half a space and one day she is going to blow them up, which she did.

Wyatt looked at her before going back to his search. "Well, if you tell me what you are looking for I could help you find it," Phoebe said winking at Chris who placed his hand of his mouth and laughed even more. "You are so adorable like your big brother."

"Photos," Wyatt said who looked as if he gave up from searching.

"What Photo?" Phoebe asked her nephew confused, why would Piper keep a Photo in the pile of Leo's comic books. Wyatt held his out as a brown envelope appeared in his hand in swirling orbs.

"Personal gain," little Chris chimed looking at his older brother who shrugged.

"Here honey let me have a look," Phoebe said as he took the brown envelope when she was pulled into a premonition, unlike her other promotion's her powers have been advanced, which means her Premonitions are in colour, instead of black and white.

_(Phoebe's premonition)_

_She saw Chris standing in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows, when Piper entered. However she looked different, she looked much younger, she had a small bump in her stomach, and she seems to be wearing maternity clothes and she held a camera in her hands._

"_Chris…" Piper cooed as Chris looked up. "Say cheese," Piper said before taking the Photo as the Flash went off._

"_Mom," Chris said rolling his eyes. "Come on…what you trying to do, ruin my future."_

"_What, I just wanted to take one Photo," Piper said shaking her head. "Is that a crime, huh?"_

"_Yeah…" Chris said nodding._

"_Come on Chris, you leaving today," Piper said giving Chris the puppy eyes. "Can't a mother even ask her own Child for one Picture to remember him by, seeing he has done so much for this family?"  
_

_Chris looked at her before smiling. "Alright One Photo, that's it but promise me you hide it, until Wyatt and mini-me grow up, then they can find out about this Photo."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I promise," Piper said before taking Photo's and at that moment Phoebe came in as she stopped to look._

"_Cool Photos," Phoebe said before rushing to Chris's side as she hugged him as Piper took the Photo. "PAIGE HURRY UP, PIPER'S TAKING PHOTO OF CHRIS," Phoebe screamed so loud, that Chris and Piper had to hold their hands up to their ears._

"_You know Aunt Phoebe, I think I can hear through my other ear," Chris said to Phoebe. "So do you want to scream in that to, so you can even it out, to make me deaf permanently?"_

"_I am sorry," Phoebe said as Paige orbed in no minute longer as she looked around, with that she rushed to Chris's side as Piper took one more Photo. "Piper, take his Aunts kissing," Paige said as both Phoebe and Paige kissed Chris's either cheek as Piper took the photo laughing since Chris's eyes were bulging out in shock. _

"_Nice blackmailing Picture, don't you think sis," Paige said as the sisters nodded._

Phoebe gasped as she came out of the premonition, as she looked at her nephews who were smiling, with that she looked at the envelope, her heart beating furiously in her ears, her hands shaking, she slowly turned the envelope and opened the flap.

_**The author runs away and hides in the Fear of being killed by the Readers. I know I know, Evil Cliffie but couldn't help, but let me know what you guys think about this Chapter THANKS FOR THE REVIEW…………DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW…….**_


	9. Story in the Past

_**The vengeance of Christopher Perry**_

_Summary: Chris thinks his family has abandoned him; However Piper and her family grieve for their missing child, but what happens when they meet. Does hate and love collide When he moves in next door to see the family, he always wanted to be with and how they have deserted him and how they never loved him enough to keep him._

--------------------------

Wyatt slowly made his way around the house as he explored the manor. Seeing it different for the first time, he realised much have changed from his time to this, since he never noticed how things have changed until he compared them from past to the future. For one thing is that in the future, the Manor was much bigger than the one in the past, since for some reason the Manor itself seem to adapt to the Halliwell family and their offspring's.

Wyatt slowly made his way upstairs as he stopped to poke his head inside his room. He wanted to see how much things have changed and how messy his room was; wondering if there is any change at all. Wyatt slowly opened his room to see a small bed has been propped against the wall where his bed currently sits, his toys and clothes were all over the floor, no change there, since in the future, his clothes probably be littered all over the floor.

Then he looked around, as he noticed the wallpaper has been changed, since he can see baby blue wall paper with winnie the pooh printed on them but his future room wallpaper was cream colour. Looking around he saw some of the things he lost years ago, however one object clearly stood out against the rest, a small shiny crystal clear ball. Wyatt slowly made his way to the ball which looked beautiful, he couldn't remember having this object, indeed it looked magical, and in his mind, its telling him to take it since his younger version is not going to miss this object, probably might think he lost it. So Wyatt took hold of the ball as it glowed, as the crystal clear ball started to change colour as it changed into reddish gold.

Wyatt was transfixed with the mesmerising colour changes in the ball; it looked beautiful as he saw thousands of glittering gold and red stars within them. Wyatt slowly looking around the room as he put the ball in his pockets but stopped near the door as a thought accrued to him. He was stealing from himself, thinking about it, he decided to put it back, right where he found it with that he left the room in search of his aunt Phoebe and his younger version of himself and his brother.

**77777777777777777**

Phoebe looked up from the photos, she couldn't believe her own eyes, but what she was seeing is true. In the photos, there Chris was standing next to baby Wyatt, kissing him in the cheek, playing with him with the blocks, pulling silly faces with Piper, hugging Paige and herself, but none of this she can remember.

"Wyatt…." Phoebe hollered as Wyatt came in.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt said looking at his aunt who looked ghostly pale, while the little kids smiled and played with each other. Phoebe slowly extended her trembling hand as she handed the photos to Wyatt who took them as colour from his face slowly drained from his face. "How…is this….possible?"

"I don't know…" Phoebe trailed off as Leo came in.

"There you two are," Leo said as he looked at the boxes in the bed before looking at the photos in Wyatt's hand with that he turned to Wyatt's younger version. "Wyatt, what did I tell you about taking the photos out?"

"Not to do it when mom's home," Wyatt's younger version cheekily replied as Leo laughed.

"Dad…how…" Wyatt trailed off looking at his father who looked worried. "I mean…how is this possible?"

"Wait, you are telling me, you don't remember this?" Leo asked Wyatt who nodded.

"I mean…when did Chris come back?" Wyatt asked as Leo turned to look at Phoebe with an expression that says we-are-in-trouble however Phoebe on the other hand had a brainstorm.

"Leo, don't you think, its time Wyatt knows the truth," Phoebe said looking at Leo who looked at Wyatt before looking at his kids.

"Phoebe, if our future selves didn't tell him," Leo said shaking his head, knowing it's not a good idea. "Then there must be a reason."

"Or maybe they forgot, just like he did." Phoebe said, as Leo looked at Wyatt once again who looked pleadingly at his father.

"Come on dad; please tell me, I need to know." Wyatt begged looking sad as Leo caved in.

"Alright, but if your mother asks, you are not pointing your finger at me," Leo said looking at Wyatt who looked excited just like his younger version.

"Of course not, we wouldn't even mention a word about this. Scouts honour," Phoebe said sitting on the bed with baby Chris just like Wyatt with his younger version as if Leo was going to tell them a bed time story.

"Alright, but Wyatt you have got to understand," Leo said looking at Wyatt seriously. "We changed everything, okay, cause you are the proof and I want you to understand that everything is changed what happened in the past was ceased to exist."

"Cut the cryptic talk and tell us," Phoebe said as baby Chris bounced up and down in Phoebe's lap.

"Okay, you see Wyatt, when you were a year old," Leo said looking at Wyatt. "a person from the different future arrived to our timeline, he saved Paige from being the third victim to the Titans, and he claimed that he was from the future where the Charmed ones were dead, of course we didn't believe him that time since we didn't know who he was, however Titans already killed so many elders, and we didn't know what to do, we don't know to vanquish or imprison the titans back, since the charmed ones couldn't do it alone."

"So who is this person?" Phoebe asked looking at Leo.

"He will tell us, if you don't disturb him," Wyatt snapped at his aunt.

"Sorry, carry on." Phoebe said as she lightly bounced the infant in her lap as she listened to Leo.

"Okay, I was saying, we knew that even the Charmed ones couldn't vanquish the titans," Leo said sitting down knowing it's a long story and same time hoping piper doesn't show up, otherwise he would be in deep trouble with the future consequences. "So I was forced to make your mom and your aunts into Greek goddess, in order to stop the titans, and of course I also received a gift and a curse for saving the elders, you see they turned me into an elder."

"Wait, you got turned into an elder?" Wyatt asked his father who nodded.

"Yup, that's the gift, however I had to leave you and your mother that time that's my curse," Leo said smiling as Little Chris moved off from Phoebe's lap and into Wyatt's lap, so both young WY and baby Chris were sitting in future Wyatt's lap.

"So, since I used to be their white lighter, the elders decided that Chris," Leo said as a sad smile played in his face. "Should be the charmed ones new white lighter, seeing we didn't know how to send him back to his future, and we guessed his timeline would've changed, well that's what we thought anyway? At the beginning we couldn't and didn't trust Chris, just like baby Wyatt didn't."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked Leo since Phoebe can't ask any questions she can only tell Wyatt telepathically, so he would ask the questions for her.

"Well, whenever you are around him, you would raise your shield," Leo said as both little boys played with each other in Wyatt's lap. "So, we didn't know who Chris really is, and I certainly didn't trust him, cause of what he did and I am still pretty sure its him."

"What did he do?" Wyatt asked his father.

"Well, the day I was supposed to return UP there, Chris sended me to Valhalla," Leo said looking at the little kid who was laughing. "At the same time I casted a spell on your mother and since I wasn't around, she got so happy cause your mother took it hard, when I became an elder, her rage almost destroyed the city and her. Anyway when I came back, I knew I couldn't trust Chris, I didn't know who he was, so I had no reason to and all the while he kept saying that he came back from the future, to stop evil from hurting Wyatt."

"Hurting Wyatt…?" Phoebe mumbled to herself as she picked up great sadness from Leo. "Leo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am okay," Leo smiled as he blinked back his tears. "All the while Chris often did something that made me not to trust him, I knew he was keeping a secret, but I never knew he was doing it for this family….anyway….we thought we kept Wyatt safe from evil from hurting him and I started to trust him slowlly since every intention of his was saving you however we found out why Chris was so obsessed on saving you on Piper's birthday."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked his father.

"Well, the reason he was so obsessed on saving you," Leo said looking at Wyatt. "It wasn't to stop evil from hurting you, but from you turning evil."

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME, BT PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I HAD SO MANY THINGS TO DO, ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIWED AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TO.**


	10. Paige Outrage

"WHAT?" Phoebe said shocked while Wyatt's face slowly turned ghostly pale as he looked down at his baby brother who was laughing at his big brother WY, who was making silly faces at the child.

"Yeah, and in the beginning we didn't believe him," Leo said as he looked at his future eldest son, who looked worried and confused. "But Phoebe was the first one to find out who Chris really was, then the sisters of course, but I didn't know Piper was Pregnant again with Chris, since I went away after spending the night in the astral plane, since I knew if I stayed, the pain of me becoming an elder will only increase for Piper. However I found out Chris was my son when the day the Spider demon attacked him and your mother."

"Spider demon," Phoebe said as something at back of her memory slowly stirred but she didn't know why she can't remember them, what kind of magic made them forget this, since its seems like a random memories to forget.

"Yeah, I also found that why Chris was mad at me, when he attacked me," Leo said chuckling. "I found out that in his future, I wasn't there for him, he said I was there for every one…. but not for him… and I knew I can't let that happen again, so I stayed. However after all the time, we thought we saved Wyatt from turning evil, we didn't know my own mentor, an elder was the real threat to Wyatt."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked as Phoebe thought the question up for him, since Wyatt can barely hear his own thoughts cause Phoebe seem to scream many questions at once in his thoughts.

"You see, Gideon said that one person with too much power bound to be corrupted by them," Leo said looking at Wyatt. "And sooner or later that you will turn evil and he wanted to sacrifice you for the greater good. Of course we found that out little too late about his plans, and he corrupted our world by sending us to a parallel world."

"How….?"Phoebe asked without realising it however Leo answered her anyway.

"You see, he shifted the balance between good and evil, so when we did good, in the parallel world," Leo said as he listened to the soothing sound of his children laughter. "our world shifted balance causing everything to very happy in our world, where Phoebe got shot for parking her car in front of a driveway."

"Wow…so how did you guys shift the balance?" Wyatt asked as he noticed his voice sounded horse, he can feel his throat was dry but he also noticed that his father's eyes were glazed with unshed tears.

"Well, I left Chris with the younger you," Leo said looking at little WY. "To go and check on your mother since she was in labour, while I was away, Gideon…tried to get to you, but Chris didn't let him, he stood in Gideon's way and for that….that….."Leo clenched his teeth, no matter what whenever he thinks about Gideon he couldn't help but get pissed off that slimy bastard.

"What did he do?" Wyatt asked his father not wanting to hear the rest of the sentence.

"He...stabbed Chris with a cursed athame," Leo said breathing in since he knows both his sons are well. "And I tried so hard to heal him, but I couldn't…I couldn't save him, I just lost him, you know….he faded away in my arms." And for the first time, Phoebe and Wyatt saw a single tear fell from Leo's eyes to the carpet beneath him.

"Dad…Chris is okay, you know," Wyatt said as he felt his heart was beating fast in his ears while trying to get his mind around that Chris went back to save him from turning Evil.

"I know," Leo smiled as he looked at Wyatt. "The last time you two came back from the future, it showed me that both of you guys are happy."

"What do you mean, when we came back from the future?" Wyatt asked confused, this time travel things is quite confusing, this is why no one messes around with Time travelling.

"You know, when you and Chris came back, because you lost your powers," Leo said looking at Wyatt confused. "It was funny, since Chris was bossing you around."

"I guess, it hasn't happened yet," Phoebe said smiling as she looked at Wyatt. What Leo said at last, helped them, it gave them a chance, seeing in their timeline it hasn't happened yet, so Chris will return home, but it's only of matter of time.

Just then they heard Piper's voice calling out from downstairs as Leo looked at them. "Mommy," baby Chris said before orbing off followed by his big brother.

"I better go and see, are you guys coming down," Leo said looking at Wyatt and Phoebe who were lost in their thoughts.

"In a minute," Wyatt said as Leo nodded before leaving them and at once their surrounding whizzed as they returned to attic just as screaming noise filled the air once again.

"We are back," Phoebe said as she looked down at her old self as she peered through her glasses.

**----------------------**

Meanwhile downstairs in the Halliwell manor, Paige Matthew was beyond pissed off at her son's behaviour as she screamed at her son, while others held a finger to their ears in the fear of going deaf.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Paige screamed at Henry Jr who was wearing only his jeans and nothing else. "FOR GOD SAKE, YOU ARE NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO THINK SUCH STUFF."

"I am sixteen years old mom, stop treating me like I am a kid," Henry Jr snapped back, he was so pissed of at his mother and his Aunt Piper.

"YOU ARE STILL YOUNG," Paige shouted at her son who just stared back coldly. "AND YOU ARE A KID, MY KID THAT MEANS I AM NOT GOING TO SIT AROUND AND WATCH YOU DO STUFF THAT WAS….That was….." Paige trailed off.

"Why don't you just admit it, huh?" Henry Jr seethed as his eyes prickled with tears. "You hate me; you think I think I am disgusting, ever since I told you that I like guys too, I see how you look at me every time, when I say I am going out, you look at me like a I am some kind of freak." With that Henry Jr disappears in swirling orbs.

"DON'T YOU ORB OUT ON ME," Paige hollered at the ceiling as she waved her hand frantically before turning around to see her family staring at her. "What you all staring at and you two, home NOW," Paige yelled before orbing out as the Twins orbed out after her.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW**


	11. Another Episode of the Perry's

_**The vengeance of Christopher Perry**_

**_Summary:_** _Chris thinks his family has abandoned him; However Piper and her family grieve for their missing child, but what happens when they meet. Does hate and love collide When he moves in next door to see the family, he always wanted to be with and how they have deserted him and how they never loved him enough to keep him. _

------------

_**Special Thanks to HistoryBluff1990**_

-----------

Christopher Perry slowly opened his eyes to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs that seem to be drifting toward him somewhere from the house. At that moment, the door swung opened as his little brother and sister came scrambling in before jumping onto his bed, the both of them yelling while attacking Chris with the pillows they brought with them.

"WAKE UP CHRIS." Wyatt yelled as he and his sister Cassy jumped up and down on the bed.

"Cut it out you two." Chris mumbled as both his siblings whacked him with their pillows. "Right that's it!" Chris yelled as he grabbed his sister and threw her on the bed before doing the same to his brother. He grabbed his pillow as both kids began to yell and laugh while they ran from the room, Chris closely pursuing them.

Both kids hurtled their way downstairs as fast as they could as Chris chased them. Wyatt so focused on his rushing, tripped over his feet and flew from the stairs and to the landing. Seeing this, Chris held out his hand and froze the kid before he met the hard floor beneath him.

Cassy on the other hand, stopped running as she paused to study her frozen brother all the while giggling as Chris slowly made his way downstairs and made his way to face the frozen figure. Chris looked down at his younger brother before crouching in front of him. He flicked his index finger, intent on only unfreezing the face of the child who screamed, but stopped when he saw nothing was happening.

"Now, what did I tell you about running down the stairs," Chris said waving his finger in front of him as Sandra came in from the kitchen to the sound of her screaming son. "Good morning mom."

"Chris…" Sandra said as she looked her oldest son before looking at her youngest, who was apparently frozen in mid-air before her. "What happened?" Sandra asked, looking at Wyatt who gave up trying to look up.

"Its Chris's fault, he chased me," Wyatt said defensively as Sandra folded her arms in front of her.

"They woke me up," Chris said as Cassy giggled while Wyatt moaned.

"Okay can you unfreeze me please, I feel weird," Wyatt said as he looked at his brother.

"You sure," Chris said raising his hand as Wyatt looked at him before looking at the floor.

"NO," Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Alright then," Chris said before walking away as Wyatt moaned agian.

"MOM," Wyatt yelled as Sandra shook her head while Chris laughed.

"What he said not to unfreeze him," Chris said as John came in. "Morning dad,"

"Morning son," John said to Chris, as he looked at his frozen youngest son. "Looks like you boys having fun," John said as he made his way to the living room.

"CHRIS, MOM," Wyatt moaned, looking up at his brother who was still laughing.

"Chris, unfreeze your brother," Sandra said as Chris looked at her before waving his hand, causing Wyatt to disappear in swirling orbs and reappear next to him. "Now you two, go out and play."

"But we don't know anyone," Cassy moaned this time.

"Well, go out and get to know them," Sandra said as she made her way to the front door. "Now out of the house, before I chuck you out."

"But mom, we miss Chris, we want to play with him," Wyatt said giving Chris puppy eyes.

"Nice try, now, go out, there are lots of kids next door," Sandra said as Wyatt picked up his baseball bat and his glove while Cassy grabbed her pink scooter. "I am sure they love to play with you two, now off you go and remember not to play in the road" With that Sandra closed the door on the two kids.

Sandra then turned to Chris. "You mister, straight to the kitchen," Sandra said as she and Chris made their way to the kitchen. "So what would you like have?"

"Whatever's making that delicious smell," Chris said as he pulled a stool near the counter as Sandra laughed while she piled a plate with bacon, egg and some sausages.

"So the barbeque was a success," Sandra said as Chris nodded. Chris has been thinking all night last night, whether to tell his parents who the Halliwell's really are. Eventually he came to the decision that he should. They gave him shelter, food and protected him for years; if it wasn't for them Chris didn't even want to imagine what would've happened to him. He owed them this.

"Chris is there something wrong?" Sandra said noticing how Chris looked, she could tell when Chris was happy, sad, confused or even worried, it doesn't matter how hard Chris tried to hide it, Sandra always knows, well most of the times anyways.

"Mom…"Chris said looking at his mother as he placed his fork and knife down on the plate. "There is something you and dad need to know," Chris said looking into his mother's worried eyes.

"Okay, I get your dad, you eat," Sandra said before leaving the kitchen as Chris stared after her. He somehow felt as if he was betraying them, hiding who the Halliwell's really are from them. He felt as if he was betraying them after everything they did for him. At that moment, John came in with the same worried expression as Sandra.

"Dad, Mom, I… I want you guys to know, that no matter what, you guys are my parents," Chris said as both adults looked at each other. "No one will change that, and I m lucky that it was you guys who found me, not anyone else and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

"Chris, sweetie, what's going on?" Sandra said lightly panicking.

"You guys need to know something about the Halliwell's," Chris said looking at his parents both of them remaining silent. "That…they are the…family that… abandoned me."

"What?" Sandra said looking at Chris.

"You sure," John asked Chris who nodded.

"How…I mean how can you be sure that they are the ones?" Sandra said looking at Chris. The people she met last night seemed nice, she could not envision them doing something like abandoning a child like Chris.

"Because…I cast a spell to lead me to my family," Chris said not meeting his parents' eyes. "I am so sorry for not telling you guys, it just…but remember... the day when I came home from school after having a fight with a kid."

Sandra nodded; she remembered it like it was yesterday.

(Flashback)

"_It's really not like Christopher to indulge in a fight," The head teacher said to the Perry's. "Christopher is a brilliant student and when I say this I speak for every teacher who teaches him and he is also very friendly kid, I can't see why he would start a fight for no reason especially with his own best friend."_

"_Yes, we know," Sandra, said looking at 15-year-old Chris who was standing in a corner with his skin covered in bruises and his clothes in dirt and dust from rolling on the ground. "And I am sure that Christopher didn't mean to, but do you have to suspend him?"_

"_I am sorry Mrs Perry," said the head teacher looking apologetically. "As much as we don't want to do this, we have no choice. We don't want the other child's parents pressing charges against the school or Chris, its best for every one. Especially as the student Christopher had fought with was taken to the emergency room. He seems to have suffered very unusual injuries and we are sure aren't not from the fight. But we still have to suspend Christopher until we know what the doctors have said, I am sorry Mr Perry, hope you understand."_

"_Yes, we do," John said as they shook hands before leaving with Chris. Once they were home, Chris ran upstairs as tears falling from his eyes._

(End of flashback)

"The reason I had the fight was…" Chris paused looking at his parents, they never know why Chris had the fight; he never really talked about it. "Because he said that my real parents abandoned me, 'cause they hate me. They think I'm some kind of freak. That they don't love me, and he said that you guys were only making up the story of me being lost because you knew the truth that they don't love me 'cause I am freak."

"Chris…." Sandra said looking at Chris who shook his head.

"I know, it sounds silly mom, but I was a kid then, and he was my best friend, and I thought it was real." Chris said chuckling lightly. "So that's why I had a fight; I stood up for the family who abandoned me. When I got home, I didn't want it to be true, so I cast a spell. I really didn't think it would work but it did, it showed me this place."

"Chris, we are happy that you found your real parents," John said smiling as Sandra nodded.

"No… you don't understand," Chris said getting up. "I didn't find them 'cause I want to live near them, I found them cause I want to know why they abandoned me, I wanted to know if it was true, that the reason they abandoned me was 'cause they thought I was some sort of freak."

"You are not a freak," Sandra said looking at Chris who smiled.

"I know mom," Chris said looking serious. "Now I found them, I also found out some other things about them."

"What do you mean?" John asked his son who sat back down.

"You know all this time, I thought they abandoned me because I was a freak," Chris said chuckling. "But I found out that they too have powers like me."

"What?" Sandra said looking at Chris.

"Yeah mom, it's like the whole family has powers like me, and they all seem to have different powers." Chris said looking at his parents. "And not only that but they seem to be immune to each other's powers, just like they are to mine."

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWIED and I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, so please don't forget to REVIEW.**


	12. Chris Perry

**AS Usual, I would like to THANK "Historybuff1990" Once again, you are a great BETA.**

--------------------------------------

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell slowly opened his eyes for his nostrils to be met by the delicious smell of his mothers cooking. Yawning widely, he got out of bed, waving his hand, magically opening the curtains to allow the sunlight to stream into the room. Once fully awake he begun the daily hunt for clothes from under his bed, which this time went unsuccessful, so he changed tack ad went for the laundry basket.

"Please tell me you were not planning to wear those clothes." A voice sounded from behind him as Wyatt took a white T-shirt from the basket.

"No..." He said, throwing it over his head, turning to look at his younger sister standing in the doorway, arms folded.

"Your girlfriend, Hilary, is waiting for you downstairs." Melinda announced, before turning to walk away. "Hurry up, mom's kind of frantic about our next door neighbour's visit." Her voice echoed down the corridor before disappearing altogether.

Wyatt looked around before approaching his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh set of clothes. Once he changed, he dashed downstairs to meet his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

----------------------------------

Cassy held her hands tightly to her ears as the ball Wyatt hit collided with an SUV's rear window.

"We are so dead!" He said placing both his hands on top of his head, eyeing the SUV, as the siren now screamed as though it has transformed into a siren.

"You are so dead." Cassy corrected, as her and her brother glanced from each other to the car.

"What are we going to do?" Wyatt frantically asked his sister as at that moment the manor's front door opened and Piper and Melinda emerged.

"What the hell is going on-" Piper started, and then stopped at the sight of the damaged SUV. Coincidentally, the Perry's came out of their house at that very moment, while two kids tried to conceal themselves, desperately, behind a tree. "Holy-" Piper almost cursed but stopped herself as she saw the children.

"What's going on here?" Chris asked, his eyes travelling from the SUV's broken window to his brother and his sister; both looking as though they had swallowed live fish.

Piper was at a loss as for what to do, focussing on controlling her language until the children were out of earshot. Melinda could clearly see that her mother was on the verge of blowing her top. The heavy breathing, the paling of her skin, and the lack of reaction coming from the woman were the main signs.

"Mom it's only a window." Melinda telepathically told Piper, receiving daggers from the woman's icy glare. That SUV was like a baby to her, she'd had it ever since Prue died.

"I'm really sorry," Sandra said looking at them. "We'll pay for the damage," Just then Wyatt and Hilary came out of the house to investigate the alarm.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked looking at Chris, then at his mother, then finally at the vehicle.

"We're sorry," Cassy and Wyatt, chorused immediately after being threatened telepathically by their brother that Chris was going to personally hang them upside-down and whack them like piñatas if they didn't apologise to the Halliwell's.

"Its okay," Wyatt said, smiling, taking out his key and turning off the alarm. "It's no big deal."

"I'll pay for the damage," Chris said, as Wyatt shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," Wyatt said, still smiling at Chris. "Like I said, it's no big deal,"

"No, I insist," Chris said, and noticing how upset Piper seemed to be, he turned to her. "Mrs Halliwell, I apologise for what my brother and sister did and, like I said to your son, I'll pay for the damage."

"No...No, don't be silly," Piper said, all of the sudden looking at Chris. For some reason, hearing his voice calmed and relaxed her, and made her realise that they were only children and it really was an accident. "It was an accident, there was no serious harm done. I am just glad that no one was hurt."

At that moment, Chris felt something unusual, it was as if he'd picked up on Piper's feelings, which was strange enough, but all of a sudden, his head was buzzing with all sorts of voices and screaming. He had no idea what was happening and clutched his head, feeling his knees hit the ground beneath him.

He heard his name being called out, but it was barely audible when put against the other noises and screaming filling his head. It was all too complicated for him to get his head around. He felt pain, anger, happiness, everything was so overwhelming, and Chris didn't know what was happening, until everything went blank.

The moment Chris hit the ground; Wyatt was the first one there beside him, as the others surrounded them, all worried, especially Piper, feeling her heart skip a beat at the sight of the young man on the ground before her, unconscious.

"Bring him inside." She found herself saying, as Sandra and John looked at each other, unsure of how wise that decision would be. But they did know the Halliwell's couldn't be the monsters their son had described to them, it was plain as day in their eyes and actions.

Wyatt immediately picked Chris up carried him into the manor without another word the others following behind, no one knowing exactly what was happening, but all of them knowing it wasn't good.

"Mel, get a glass of water," Wyatt said the moment he entered the house, heading straight to the living room, laying Chris on the couch, as Phoebe and Paige emerged from the sunroom.

"Hey, what's going on?" Phoebe asked Wyatt who looked at her before turning his attention back to Chris.

"I Don't know, he just passed out suddenly as if he was in pain," Wyatt said, looking at his aunt as John left with the kids.

"Is he okay?" Sandra asked, as Melinda came back in with a glass of water.

"I'm not sure," Wyatt said, sprinkling some water onto Chris's face as he slowly stirred. The moment he regained consciousness, however, Chris screamed so loudly he probably ripped his vocal tissue, having been hit so suddenly by such strong, painful emotions.

Sandra was so scared; she didn't know what to do. The Halliwell's were also worried, especially Phoebe and Wyatt, knowing who Chris really was making them even more scared that something may happen to him.

"Chris…" Wyatt trailed off as Chris clutched his head, backing away from all of them. The pain he was in was easily visible, but no one could work out what was causing it. Only then did Phoebe's powers kick in, sending her crumbling to the floor, screaming, crying and yelling.

"PLEASE COME BACK…" She screamed, tears rolling from her eyes, every one now looking shocked and afraid. Hilary and Sandra, the only two mortals present, were petrified by Phoebe's sudden outburst, their eyes travelling between Chris and Phoebe.

Chris could barely control the pain now flowing through him. It was as though he were feeling the pain of a thousand people at once all inside him. It was so excruciating his powers began whizzing out of control, everything around them either exploded or flew all over the room, only stopping when he passed out, again falling to the floor.

"Please Chris, come back," Phoebe cried desperately from the floor, holding her chest. Everyone else in the room was too shocked to move, just standing there, uncomprehending of what has just happened. Only then did they really notice what had happened to the rest of the room, the fact that the furniture now resembled confetti, that ornaments and other objects had been scattered about the room, and finally that Phoebe was now on the floor sobbing.

Wyatt, however, did realise what was going on, and before anyone else could react, he waved his hand, freezing everyone in the room.

**Hey guys, I hope You all enjoyed this CHapter and THANK YOU ALL for all the Review, and I am truly SORRY for the late update of this Chapter. Please Review.**

**Historybuff1990, Sliveraliora, Sn0zb0z, Allen Pitt, neb92, forestwife, CrazyDFFgang, Pandora of Ithilien, dreamgirl93.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS. you guys ROCK!!!**


End file.
